date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Senshi
Sora Senshi (空戦士, Sora Senshi) is a 17 year old male spirit making him one of the rarest spirits in the series, he is considered extremely powerful in the eyes of DEM and Ratatosrk and they have tried many times to eliminate him. He is one of the main characters in the fanon storyline Date A Live: Skies, it has been stated that Sora is the most powerful spirit in the entire series and has never lost a fight. Appearance Sora is muscular and has white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin, he is normally seen wearing gloves and a red jacket in his normal outfit. In his Inverse Form he has darkish honey coloured eyes and dark brown almost black hair, he appears leaner and taller than his normal form and his teeth are slightly sharp in this form. Personality His motto is to live "to the extreme!", which he applies to everything he does. At the beginning he starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic, mainly because when he was young he was constantly ignored and ridiculed by even his own family. He always brashly charges into fights a trait that has landed him in trouble, he is restless and is constantly moving and training his body to the "max". History When he was young he was sent to Hakoniwa Hospital because his parents thought that he was a freak, while he was there he kept making failed attempts to escape. This changed completely when Neko Shoujo arrived he stopped trying to escape as she was always nice to him and cared about all the patients in the hospital, however when he discovered that Neko was being transferred to another hospital he went completely mad and and disintegrated the whole hospital. He has since then tried to find Neko, and eventually declare his love to her. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Beginnings Saga Beginnings Arc Past-Future Arc Romantic Arc World Order Saga Spirit World Arc Omega Arc E.N.D Saga Spirit Hunter Arc Auxilium Diaboli Arc Devils Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength - '''Sora's physical strength is greater than that of 3 gorilla's, (meaning he has the strength of 26 grown men). '''Inhumane Endurance - Sora has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Incredible Reflexes -''' Sora has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Combat 'Multi-Hit Style -' Sora uses a fighting style that makes him able to launch a single attack that hits his target multiple times, this could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch. He can also generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times, and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, as the attacks can be from any direction. Spirit Powers 'Stupendous Spirit Aura -' This is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's (Spirit's) body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various Spirits of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of mana particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Sora has a '''Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful Spirits are capable of this aura, and are generally S-Class or higher Spirits. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of an attack. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Angel Uriel '(ユリエル, ''Yurieru) is the name of the Angel that is wielded by Sora Senshi, this angel is quite different most angels as it has a free form. Its is basically yellow shiny flames that has a effect called '''Stimulation, when Sora under goes Stimulation he gains the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity which includes healing and strengthening himself. The flames themselves are also very deadly and have been shown to burn through anything they touch and have a large explosion radius, moreover they are ten times more hotter that the heat of the core of the sun. Skills Star Flare -''' Sora gathers the flames of '''Uriel in his hands and concentrates it into a small and extremely hot fireball, he can then release the blast of flames at his target setting off an immensely huge explosion blast range. Rising Sun -''' Sora uses the damage taken to charge '''Uriel and then fires them in a blast. The more damage taken before it is used, the more damage it deals, although the user must be careful as to how much damage he takes. Once released, it takes the form of a burning sun with solar flares coming out of it, and then it's shot in a direct blast with the power of the Sun Flame, being capable of destroying anything in its path even when it was at just 30% of its full power. Astral Armour Yod Heh Vav Heh -''' Sora's Astral Armour takes the form of red boxing gloves adorning yellow and silver bracelets coupling with thigh, knee and shin guards ending in a pair of boots enabling him flight and stationary hovering. It also holds a solid gold boxing helmet and more decorated bangle design, both carrying a X symbol on it. Spirit Data * 'Spacequake: SS ' * '''Spirit's Astral Raiment: SS * Angel: SS ' * '''Strength: 400 ' * '''Consistency: 320 * Spiritual Power: 780 ''' * '''Agility: 309 * Intelligence: 210 Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Characters